Vadia
by Mello Evans
Summary: "O Diabo havia colocado uma pessoa no mundo com o propósito de apenas lhe atormentar" .:Slash. MICHAEL/JAMES. Leve humor:.


●**Slash. Actor's fic. Sem betagem.●**

**Notinha**: Sim! Estou denegrindo a imagem dos atores de **X-men 1st Class**, mas é só uma forma de exprimir meu carinho **=D**

**Disclaimer: **James Andrew McAvoy pertence a Michael Fassbender** (vice e versa). **_#fato_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vadia<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Michael apertou os lábios que faziam uma breve linha tênue. Aquele não era seu dia, não mesmo – desconfortável era pouco para o pobre ator. James, aquele despudorado de uma figa, estava lhe molestando com aqueles seus olhos azuis e famintos, mastigando toda a sua sanidade mental e autocontrole enquanto um sorriso imoral se desenhava nos lábios irlandeses. Definitivamente Michael Fassbender estava se sentindo uma puta naquela roupa de X-men. O Diabo havia colocado uma pessoa no mundo com o propósito de apenas lhe atormentar (prazerosamente, mas não deixava de ser uma tortura).<p>

_**Maldito McAvoy.**_

Por que simplesmente o intérprete de Xavier não olhava para outro lugar? Mas ele sabia o motivo, tanto que seguiu o corrompedor de mentes que se infiltrava ladino pela parte intransitável do _set_.

_**Vadia dos infernos...**_

O alemão aproximou-se como quem não queria nada e sussurrou. – Quer parar de me olhar assim? Ainda estamos gravando, sabia? – Fingiu raiva.

– Não tenho culpa se você fica tão _comestível_ nessa roupa amarelo com preto. – Sorriu em puro divertimento, puxando o colega de gravações para um canto reservado.

_**Filho da puta**_**.**

Os olhos cinzentos de Fassbender se estreitaram para os azuis faiscantes, sabia exatamente quem _comeria_ quem... – Não conhecia esse seu fetiche pelo Magneto.

James sorriu. – Manipulador de metal, algemas... Isso tem toda uma conotação interessante, não acha? E eu, o Professor X, sabendo todos os pensamentos libidinosos e realizando cada um deles, hãn? O que acha? E não me olhe assim, nem cara de santo você tem.

– Vadia. – Sussurrou eroticamente enquanto mandava o controle, que nunca fora muito, para alguma galáxia distante.

– Meretriz. – Retrucou no mesmo tom, encostando-se na parede mais próxima e aconchegando o corpo do outro para mais perto, para lhe prensar contra a divisória, infiltrando sua perna entre as coxas alemãs.

– Safada.

– Odalisca.

– O quê? – Franziu o cenho confuso e com leve riso na cara.

– Fraco. – Sussurrou puxando-o pela gola da roupa. – Venci. – Beijou o outro, sentindo aqueles lábios que de repente ficaram tão familiarizados aos seus, mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando-o avermelhado.

– Se for assim, vença quantas vezes quiser. – Expôs afastando-se do beijo, todavia não deixando de olhar aquelas lábios levemente carnudos.

James sorriu, o alemão falava, falava, falava, mas sempre gostava de seus joguinhos sórdidos no _set_ de filmagens, afinal o perigo deixava tudo mais emocionante.

– E então? Parou com a sua vontade de fazer joguinhos com os personagens? – Estava louco para que o irlandês dissesse sim. Era meio constrangedor.

– Claro que não. – Fingiu-se ultrajado. – Atropelei uma velhinha esses dias, quero que você desentorte meu carro.

_**Cínico**_.

Michael não conseguiu reprimir o riso, o outro era ótimo em lhe fazer sorrir. Apertou-o novamente sentindo braços circunscreverem seu pescoço e novamente o beijo recomeçar, apertou o outro corpo com mais afinco, já estava ficando excitado. Mas como não ficaria?

Porém James gostava de agir deliberadamente como uma rameira, daquelas mais corrompidas que pudessem existir e livrando-se do abraço de Fassbender retirou-se dali indo na direção dos produtores.

– Só mais tarde. – Michael fez leitura labial, contentando-se com a promessa.

Mas sabia que seria recompensado, o outro era uma vadia ainda melhor quando estava entre quatro paredes e uma porta trancada.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, eu não sei o motivo, mas eu gosto de usar o James como <em>puta_, não me levem a mal, ok? Mas hoje eu estou tão feliz que postei duas =)_

_Eu quero __**R e vi e w S**__ \o/_


End file.
